


Haunted

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Milo knows that Sam’s haunted by her past and he wants to make her feel better.





	Haunted

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Haunted  
Characters: Milo and Sam  
Pairing: Milo/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Milo knows that Sam’s haunted by her past and he wants to make her feel better.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy. You are so awesome to beta for me all the time. I appreciate you taking the time to do this. So here’s a big THANK YOU for all that you do.  
Disclaimer: As usual, I don’t own them. If I did, they would realize their potential and we would get to see this beautiful fantasy play out on our screens.  
Words: 506 words without title and ending.

*Haunted*

Everywhere she turns, Sam’s haunted by all the horrible things she’s ever done or said and she just wants to escape from it.

Her past with Jason, her past with Jax, Lucky or Sonny, they never leave her alone and Sam wants to move on but can’t.

No one will let her get on with her life; No one but _him,_ the one man who has never judged her and never will, no matter what she says or does.

_Him_ being Milo, the sweet guy that works for Jason and Sonny but seems more like he should be working somewhere else, maybe at a fair surrounded by kids.

He’s so good with kids and he’s good with most adults too. He’s had to be. Since his job has him around so many different people, Milo’s had to learn to adjust to just about every type of person or attitude there is and he adjusts very well.

Milo walked into the penthouse that he and Sam shared and was surprised to find his fiancé sitting on the couch, looking depressed.

He was so sure that since they were getting married tomorrow, Sam would have cheered up and forgotten all about her past that used to rule her every waking minute.

But as he stared at the woman he loved, an idea formed in his mind. So he closed and locked the door before walking over to his favorite dark-haired angel.

Milo took a seat on the couch next to Sam and took her hands into his own before speaking.

“I know you’re thinking about your past and the mistakes you’ve made. But you’re not the same person you used to be, so you shouldn’t feel haunted by old memories and pain.”

Sam blinked and stared at Milo for a moment as she took in his presence. “I can’t help it. I keep thinking that our relationship is going to turn out like all the others I’ve ever had and I don’t want that to happen. I want to spend my life with you, but I’m also afraid of doing that.”

Milo listened to what Sam was saying and then he said, “Do you love me, Sam? I mean, really?”

When Sam nodded, Milo smiled and then continued speaking. “You love me and I love you, that’s all that matters right now. The rest we can figure out later.”

When Milo rested a hand on Sam’s hip, his fiancé smiled as well. She rested her head on his shoulder before saying that they should get some rest for their big day tomorrow.

Unable to do anything except agree, Milo picked Sam up and carried her to their room where he laid her down in their bed.

After he kissed Sam’s cheek and told her how much he loved her, Milo waved goodbye to Sam, before he disappeared into the night. He left for his brother’s house where he would be staying until the wedding in a few hours.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy. You are so awesome to beta for me all the time. I appreciate you taking the time to do this. So here’s a big THANK YOU for all that you do. Also, thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
